Unfamiliar Ceilings
by imjustamalfoy
Summary: No era la primera vez que Granger intentaba terminar con todo aquello. Por supuesto que no. Tenía demasiada conciencia, demasiado peso en su mente sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.


¡Hola de nuevo! Para las que me leáis, no, no he olvidado 'Añicos', ni muchísimo menos. He estado bastante liada con la universidad y demás, pero no lo tengo olvidado pese a que me resulte un tanto triste tener los reviews contados.

De cualquier manera, esta tarde me ha apetecido escribir y ha acabado saliendo esto. Creo que debería preocuparme por lo pervertida que parece ser mi mente. No sé de cuantos capítulos constará esta historia, ni siquiera sé si lo dejaré como un simple one shoot. Quién sabe, depende de lo que guste y de los reviews que tenga (sí, esto es un chantaje en toda regla jajajaja)

En fin, acepto tomates, críticas, reviews y lo que sea. Todo es bien recibido mientras reciba algo :)

Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling, la parte pervertida la pongo yo.

* * *

><p>Después de meses de una rutina que parecía condenada a repetirse en bucle durante el resto de sus días, Hermione Granger seguía desconociendo por completo qué era exactamente lo que cada jueves le llevaba a encontrarse frente a la puerta número ciento diecinueve. Su mente, ágil, perspicaz y controladora, seguía preguntándose sin cesar por qué sus extremidades la conducían hasta ese lugar, semana tras semana, sabiendo que tras ella se encontraba su perdición. Una perdición gris, turbia, como una noche londinense de lluvia. Un gris que parecía dispuesto a acabar con ella contando con su beneplácito. Porque nadie le obligaba a ir hasta allí.<p>

Sus manos, sudorosas por los nervios que nunca era capaz de aplacar cuando llegaban las ocho de cada jueves, anticipaban lo que iba a suceder. Siempre era igual cada semana; esos minutos previos reflexionando lo que estaba haciendo e intentando tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos se repetían sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Tampoco podía evitar acabar en esa puerta, por mucho que lo intentase. Siempre que abandonaba ese edificio, horas después, se prometía a sí misma que aquella sería la última vez. Como el lamento que expresa un fumador tras echar un cigarro que prometía ser el último pero que nunca llegaba a serlo. La nicotina invadía su organismo y le pedía más, sin poder negárselo. Después de todo, no era tan fuerte como siempre creyó. Al menos, no en ese sentido.

Como si quisiese retrasar al máximo el momento de entrar, su mente vagó hasta la primera vez. El día en que volvió a verlo tras cuatro años. El recuerdo de aquel par de ojos grises posándose en ella la golpeó con fuerza. Nunca habría imaginado que ese par de ojos la conducirían voluntariamente hasta donde se encontraba. Esos iris grises que durante tantos años había odiado. Aunque, si Hermione Granger estaba segura de algo, es que seguía odiándolos. A ellos y al dueño de estos. Eso ni se replanteaba cuestionáserlo.

Se colocó el jersey azul, con nerviosismo, haciendo desaparecer pliegues y arrugas inexistentes mientras después colocaba su melena castaña en un inútil intento de hacer vida con él. Completamente inútil. Y, después, el anillo. Miró hacia el letrero que marcaba el número de la habitación mientras lo quitaba de su dedo anular. Nunca era capaz de mirar directamente a la acción que ejercían sus dedos alrededor de éste mientras lo desprendían de su mano. Abrió su bolso, introduciéndolo dentro y abandonándolo en el fondo del mismo hasta dentro de un rato. Hasta que volviese a ser y sentirse como la señora Weasley.

Inspiró con fuerza y, venciendo y apagando finalmente la lucha interior que tenía lugar en sus pensamientos, posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Era una pérdida de tiempo seguir intentando combatir lo que claramente su cuerpo le pedía por ella. A esa conclusión llegaba siempre y esa conclusión maldecía cada minuto de su existencia desde que había dado pie a que eso fuese su vida durante los jueves. Su doble vida. Apretó su mano en un puño, sintiendo ésta vacía, desnuda. Y por un momento se sintió liberada al no notar el peso del anillo sobre su dedo. Exhaló y tragó saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que se estaba jugando demasiado con todo aquello. O, mejor dicho, todo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, volviendo a hacerla dudar. Pero, al momento, la duda se disipó. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Él había hecho que fuese así.

Abrió la puerta y entró tras ella, cerrándola con un golpe seco y apoyándose en la superficie de madera, como si con sólo su mirada pudiese arrinconarla. Y es que, realmente era así.

-Granger -dijo él, a modo de saludo y clavando sus ojos grises en ella. Hermione había desistido en que la llamase Weasley y no por su apellido de soltera, pero había resultado imposible, y con el paso del tiempo ella se había cansado en su intento. Qué importaba. Incluso una parte en su interior, muy pequeña, agradecía que la llamase así; no sabía cuán doleroso podría resultar el oír de sus labios el apellido de su marido, y ahora suyo, saliendo de sus labios mientras él la tocaba sin censura.

-Malfoy -contestó ella simplemente.

Se permitió observarle con detenimiento aprovechando que él observaba por la ventana el exterior. Iba, como siempre, con un traje negro que ya desde lejos dejaba entrever que cada milímetro de esa tela valía un dineral. La americana, del mismo color, reposaba sobre la cama, abandonada por su dueño. Su camisa, con un par de botones liberados, dejaban admirar su pálido pecho, prácticamente libre de vello. Su cabello, de un rubio del que sólo la familia Malfoy podía presumir en todo el mundo mágico, estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando al alcance de cualquiera ese par de ojos que rara vez parecían mostrar algún sentimiento o estado que no fuese frialdad y dureza. Fortaleza.

Mal.

Porque si algo reflejaban esas pupilas, era el mal que contenían. El enemigo que él debería suponerle y no al que se debería entregar tal y como lo hacía, haciendo que se olvidase de toda moral, ética o valores que creía tener más que interiorizados. Porque ella era Hermione Granger, la que desde bien niña había sabido lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, separando ambos términos, luchando por el bien contra el precipicio del mal. No por nada la comunidad mágica la consideraba poco menos que una heroína nacional tras la guerra en la que Voldemort finalmente había sido vencida, todo gracias al trío dorado y la Orden del Fénix.

Inconscientemente, mordió su lado inferior. La comunidad que tanto la adoraba, estaba segura, la arrojaría a los leones si supiese que ella misma se precipitaba contra la serpiente.

Pero no lo podía evitar, cuando tenía la perfecta silueta de él frente a sus ojos, se daba cuenta de ello. Porque, aunque durante la guerra mágica había tenido sus momentos de flaqueza, de desesperación y de rendición, siempre volvía a ver el sol saliendo por el horizonte. Porque sus ideales volvían a relucir, esperando que la joven luchase por ellos de nuevo redoblando su intensidad en la lucha.

Sin embargo, la guerra contra Draco Malfoy estaba perdida incluso antes de que la batalla diese comienzo. Porque él hacía que ella olvidase todo en cuanto creía, en su vida, y en el concepto del bien y del mal. Porque en el momento en el que le tenía frente a sus ojos, como en ese mismísimo instante, ningún bando existía y ningún encantamiento podría separarla de él.

Porque su alma parecía presa de un diffindo interminable conjurado por el demonio de sus pesadillas, gracias al cual ella creía verse partida en dos, separando más que nunca el bien del mal y fusionándolos de una manera tan dolorosa como plancentera.

Y es que nunca se cansaba y estaba segura de que nunca se cansaría de él. De su esencia, fuerte, exigente, extremadamente masculina. Irrepetible e inconfundible con la de nadie más una vez que tus fosas nasales se habían percatado de ella. Porque esa esencia era siempre su completa rendición a lo que vendría después. En ese momento, cuando su olor se colaba por su nariz y juraría que incluso le llegaba al cerebro, Hermione se daba cuenta de que no quería abandonar la habitación y dejaba de luchar consigo misma por intentar hacerlo.

— Yo... — dejó escapar de sus sonrosados labios, siendo interrumpida por él.

— Te has retrasado — recriminó él, girándose y observándola con detenimiento por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en la habitación. Su cabello, encrespado y aprisionado entre una goma de pelo, llamaba siempre su atención en primer lugar. Era imposible que no lo hiciese. Sus ojos, color miel, le observaban como siempre con esa culpa, temor y una pizca de deseo. Sobre todo con culpa hasta que él hacía que se olvidase por completo de qué era eso con tan sólo tocarla. Sus labios, sonrosados y entreabiertos, le incitaban como ningunos otros a tomarlos por la fuerza y aprisionarlos contra los suyos hasta dejarlos sin aliento alguno.

Maldita sangre sucia y malditos sus encantos.

Un jersey azul demasiado holgado para su gusto camuflaba las curvas que éste escondía bajo su gruesa tela, enfureciéndole. Y es que siempre, siempre, Granger venía lo más desaliñada posible a sus encuentros. Sin maquillar, con el pelo lo más rebelde posible, con ropa ancha y muggle que sin duda eran las peores piezas de su armario. Como si creyese que viéndola en tales condiciones él se cansaría de ella, como si realmente pensase que viéndola tan poco arreglada y tan muggle conseguiría que él se replantease qué narices hacía allí, con ella, pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer. Una sonrisa imperceptible para Granger, que observaba el suelo con vergüeza, apareció en sus labios. ¿Realmente la mojigata nunca iba a darse cuenta de que él no se cansaría de ella nunca? No después de haber descubierto el relieve real que tenían sus pechos bajos sus manos, la suavidad de sus piernas bajo la yema de sus dedos, el sabor de sus labios y el inmenso placer que le suponía hacerla suya. Porque desde la primera vez que lo había hecho, se había dado cuenta de que hacerla suya era poco menos que una necesidad.

— Yo... No estaba segura de venir. No quiero seguir haciéndolo — se atrevió a decir, balbuceando, sin saber de dónde había surgido la fuerza para hacerlo. Alzo la vista segundos después, topándose con los ojos de él al instante. Esos ojos que la miraban hambrientos y al mismo tiempo, severos.

No era la primera vez que Granger intentaba terminar con todo aquello. Por supuesto que no. Tenía demasiada conciencia, demasiado peso en su mente sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Y la marca de su antebrazo, quisiera o no, siempre le recordaría a quién se estaba entregando. Él no era un puto héroe, ni nunca lo sería. Tampoco lo pretendía ni nunca había aspirado a ello. Los héroes acababan muertos, y él, hiciese bien o mal, había manejado su instinto de supervivencia a la perfección. Si San Potter continuaba vivo, no era más que por un milagro. Él, sin embargo, no antepondría jamás su vida a la de nadie, excepto la de su madre. Pero por nadie más. Y eso Granger lo sabía, conocía a la perfección la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de él, la que su cuerpo y sus ojos emanaban por doquier. Por supuesto que lo sabía, de la misma manera que él notaba cómo la conciencia de ella se retorcía y lamentaba sabiendo que estaba engañando a la comadreja con él, el peor de sus enemigos y el ser al que debería considerar el más despreciable del mundo.

Porque ese maldito pobretón no era ni más que menos que otro héroe de la historia y él el antagonista de ésta.

Aún seguía sin poder comprender cómo ella estaba con ese pelirrojo insignificante y sin que le entrase la cabeza la suerte de la que gozaba el varón menor de los Weasley pudiendo hacerla suya a cualquier momento. Volvió a sonreir, esta vez para sí mismo. Orgulloso, porque aunque él sólo dispusiera de un par de horas a la semana del tiempo de la castaña, él era el que hacía que ella olvidase la vida que tenía fuera de esa habitación, con la comadreja. Y no sólo eso, sino que cada semana volvía, pidiendo más. Deseando más, tanto como él.

Comenzó a andar hacia ella, con la sutileza de una serpiente arrastrándose hacia su presa, sigilosa. Situándose frente a Granger con apenas unos pocos pasos, agachando la cabeza para poder observar sus ojos. Provocando que esa miel que abarcaban se derritiesen al instante.

— Granger — siseó seductoramente— , me importan una puta mierda tus arrebatos de culpabilidad — prosiguió fríamente. Sin saber que Hermione ya se había rendido y había olvidado la existencia de la culpa nada más percibir su olor, ese olor tan indescriptible que hacía que se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

Entreabrió más sus labios, dispuesta a añadir algo aunque realmente no tuviese la más remota idea de qué, cuando un pálido y frío dedo se posó en ellos.

— Shhh — susurró él, haciendo que Hermione no pudiese despegar sus ojos de los labios del rubio. — No volvamos a pasar por esto otra vez — podría haber sido una súplica, una sugerencia o una opción, pero la voz de Malfoy fue una completa orden. Una orden que ella no iba a atreverse a cuestionar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él contra su oreja, recorriéndola con pausa, tal y como él sabía que a ella le gustaba.

— No hay vuelta atrás, deseas esto tanto o más que yo — aseguró él, sin una pizca de duda en su voz, haciendo que ella soltase un gruñido que para una tercera persona podría parecer una negación, pero que ambos entendieron como una corroboración de lo dicho por él. _— Me_ deseas.

A esas alturas Hermione ya no era consciente más que del calor que se extendía sin freno por sus mejillas y de cómo su respiración se había dificultado ligeramente, lo justo para dejarla en evidencia a los ojos de Malfoy. El mundo se había reducido al ardor que emanaba de su propio cuerpo y en especial del cuello, que se encontraba en ese momento bajo todas las atenciones de él. Con sus labios, presionando la piel que iba encontrando bajo estos; con su lengua, trazando surcos y caminos de saliva a placer; y sus dientes, apresando entre ellos pequeños pliegues de la bronceada piel.

— ¿O no? — escupió él contra su mandíbula.

Hermione se limitó a gruñir, sabiendo que él la entendería y que su boca, seca, no daba para más. Las manos de él rápidamente se alzaron hasta su pelo, apresando todo lo que podía de él con ambos puños y apretándolo con fiereza, haciendo que ella se inclinase hacia atrás y volviese a chocar contra la puerta de madera, agradeciando que ésta no se hubiese movido y abandonado el habitáculo y que por ella pudiese tener a Malfoy apresándola, empotrándola contra la puerta y haciéndola sentir como nadie.

Hacía meses que se veían siempre en esa habitación una vez a la semana. Interiormente, y aunque ni siquiera a sí misma se lo reconociese, consideraba ese sitio poco menos que un hogar. Un lugar en el que dejaba de ser Hermione Granger para simplemente ser un despercidio de oxígeno en el mundo que únicamente se limitaba a dejarse hacer y disfrutar. Ése era el hogar de la otra Hermione, todo lo contrario a lo que era la conocida por todo el mundo. En ese sitio había aprendido, o creído aprender, lo que era sentirse una Slytherin. Lo que era dejarse llevar. Y, aunque el efecto tan sólo durase un par de horas, cuando volvía a su vida, como eterna Gryffindor, siempre llevaba un resquicio de la serpiente bajo su piel.

Arqueó la espalda, pegándose más a él y sintiéndole por completo. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, hincando sus uñas en su espalda a través de la tela, apretándose más a él, más y más. Todo lo que podía porque nunca era suficiente.

No le dio tiempo a sentir cómo los labios de él abandonaban su cuello pues, tan sólo un segundo después, los sentía sobre los suyos propios reclamando su atención. Siempre la besaba de esa manera. Como si el mundo tras la puerta se estuviese acabando y los siguientes fuesen ellos. Como si el elixir de la vida se encontrase enroscado en su lengua y él planease arrebatárselo.

Cómo si él quisiera demostrarle a esa sangre sucia que él, y únicamente él, la besaba y podía besarla de esa manera, pidiéndola que se entregase con tan sólo un beso y consiguiéndolo. Porque estaba bajo su dominio.

Hermione abrió su boca, dándole libre acceso a la lengua de él y dejando de reprimirse, colando la suya propia en la boca de él e inspeccionándola con agresividad, la misma con la que él la trataba a ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron al instante, devorándose con fuerza y provocando que un gemido escapase de la garganta de Hermione. Él, y sólo él, le hacía sentirse de esa manera. Como si nada más existiese y como si su misma existencia se limitase a poder disfrutar de las caricias que el sangre pura le dedicaba. Su labio inferior fue aprisionado entre los dientes de él, provocando que las yemas de los dedos de Granger apretasen con violencia la espalda del rubio.

Se sentía mujer, deseada y deseable, con un simple beso. Sólo con eso Malfoy la tenía bajo su merced, pidiendo y si era necesario, implorando, por más. Subió sus manos y atrapó unos mechones rubios entre sus dedos, apresándolos con rabia y fuerza, sabiendo que no sólo era ella la que enloquecía bajo el tacto de las manos del otro, sino también él con las de ella.

Sintió como unas manos atacaban sus senos con violencia por encima de la ropa, apretándolos con saña y masajeándolos con furia a la par que su lengua volvía a ser conquistada por la de él. Y, sólo con eso, Hermione sintió que podría morir de placer.

Apretó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el cabello de él, aún bajo sus dedos, cuando sintió un bulto contra su bajo vientre, haciendo que todo su cuerpo en general y una zona en particular pidiese más de él. Demonios, lo necesitaba dentro de ella ya. Necesitaba sentir como la penetraba y como se movía sobre ella provocando los más inimaginables placeres que toda mujer desearía alcanzar. Merlín sabía que lo necesitaba.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Draco bajó las manos, situándolas en el trasero de ella, y la alzó en un movimiento seco hasta la altura de su cintura, en donde con rapidez pero con no tnta agilidad, ella rodeó con sus piernas, apretándose contra él y rodeando con un brazo su cuello sin dejar de apresar su cabello.

Malfoy no liberó sus labios en el trayecto hasta la cama, besándola con desesperación, depositándola sobre ella quizás con una brusqueza demasiado incontrolada, algo que a Hermione no le importó en absoluto. Porque, si algo le gustaba de él, era como la trataba. Rudeza, agresividad, reclamo, intensidad e incluso una chispa de violencia la hacía sentir completamente viva.

Cuando le miró a los ojos vio cómo el gris de éstos se había fundido, hambrientos en su desesperación. Se alzó unos centrímetros observándola, relamiendo sus labios y cubriéndolos de su saliva mientras sus ansias por verla desnuda y y a su merced se apoderaban de él. Lujuria y hambre la recorrían de arriba a abajo sin siquiera parpadear, como si Malfoy estuviese demasiado absorto como para hacerlo.

— Desnúdate, Granger — ordenó él, de forma brusca. Siempre hacía igual. Siempre le exigía que fuese ella misma quien se desprendiese de sus prendas, no sólo por lo excitante que le parecía verla haciéndolo, dejando su piel y sus rincones más secretos a su vista, sino también porque era el último escalón y prueba que ella tenía que cumplir para que él continuase, sabiendo ya que la tenía entregada por completo.

Hermione llevó las manos al pliegue de su jersey con más desesperación y torpeza de la que le hubiese gustado mostrar, tirando de éste hacia arriba y sacándolo por su cabeza, dejando a la vista un sujetador color blanco a la vista, a la par que liberaba sus pies de las botas que los cubrían. Le miró, demasiado controlada por el deseo e incapaz de disimular las ganas que la recorrían sin otorgarle tregua alguna. Con una mayor lentitud, completamente provocada, se llevó las manos a su pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera de una manera que Draco hubiese calificado, sin duda, como una eterna tortura.

Importándole más bien poco que no fuese ella quien terminase de desnudarse, agarró el pantalón por la cintura y con un tirón seco lo bajó hasta los tobillos de ella, arrastrándola unos centímetros sobre el colchón por la desmedida fuerza que ejerció. No pudo evitar que sus labios reflejasen una sonrisa de lado, la misma que al principio había llegado a atemorizar a Hermione pero que, ahora, no hacía más que excitarla más.

Sin previo aviso, Draco atacó su pecho por encima de la tela blanca. Los manoseó, degustándose con el leve tacto que la prenda le permitía tener, inundando de saliva la zona mientras que sus dientes jugueteaban con ella. Bajó uno de los aros del sujetador hasta abajo, produciendo que Hermione soltase un quejido al notar cómo éste se clavaba bajo su pecho, haciendo presión en su carne. Aún no había relajado el entrecejo cuando Draco provocó que lo hiciese al sentir como su pezón derecho era completamente invadido por la boca de él, succionándolo y recubriéndolo de su saliva, iniciando un juego con él que arrancaron los primeros gemidos de ella. Podría dejar que Malfoy invadiese y tocase cada zona de su cuerpo por el resto de sus días siempre y cuando lo hiciese de la manera en la que lo hacía. Sin control, sin reparo. Sin dejar que ella desease a cada segundo que pasaba más de él, olvidando que el mismo que en esos momentos la hacía gemir, era el mismo que infinidad de veces la había hecho llorar durante su época en Hogwarts.

Abrió los ojos al sentir cómo había parado, dispuesta a recriminarle con la mirada. Pero no pudo, no al ver el deseo que emanaban los ojos grises sobre ella.

— Termina — ordenó él, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a desabotonar con calma los primeros botones de su camisa, sacándosela segundos después del tirón, dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen. Hermione desvió de forma instintiva su mirada a la marca tenebrosa, observándola como si esperase encontrar una nueva forma en ella. Nunca había podido evitar posar sus ojos en su antebrazo y, durante una milésima de segundo, siempre se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí con él.

Pero sólo era eso, una milésima de segundo tras la cual ella llevó sus manos al broche de su sujetador, liberando su pecho y dejándolo descubierto para él. Sentía cómo éste subía y bajaba descompasadamente, producto de su respiración. Segundos después, bajó sus manos a las caderas y tiró de la prenda interior hacia abajo, sacándola por los tobillos y quedando por completo expuesta ante él, decidida y ansiosa porque le tocase cada punto de su cuerpo y la hiciese olvidar, aunque fuese por un segundo, su vida. Y es que, últimamente, ésta sólo merecía la pena por los segundos en los que él la hacía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos.

Cuando depositó sus ojos color miel sobre él, ya estaba desnudo. Sostenía con una mano su miembro, completamente duro ya, mientras que con la otra echaba hacia atrás su rubio cabello, estorbándole en los ojos y quitándole una visibilidad privilegiada del cuerpo de Granger.

Y es que la sangre de la malnacida sería impura y escoria, pero su cuerpo era un regalo para los ojos y el tacto. Suave, perfectamente formado y cálido.

Estaba tan concentrado en observarla que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Granger se movió, y arrastrándose de rodillas sobre la cama, llegó al final de ésta y situó una mano sobre la de él mientras le miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Draco desprendió la suya, dejando que ella tuviese completa libertad para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Y tan sólo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que ella empezó a mover lentamente su mano de arriba a abajo en un movimiento acompasado. Le encantaba hacer eso con él, si era mínimamente sincera, al menos consigo misma, tenía que reconocerlo. Le encantaba ver como por una vez él era el dominado y cómo los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios eran única y exclusivamente por lo que ella provocaba en él. Poco a poco, fue aumentando la velocidad de su mano sin perder detalle de cómo Malfoy cerraba los ojos con fuerza, completamente entregado a las caricias de ella, ahogando varios gemidos en su garganta. Y, sabiéndolo o no, ocasionando que Hermione sintiese en su cuerpo un nuevo pálpito que parecía querer matarla poco a poco.

Sin dejar de mover su mano, pero centrándola en la parte sur del miembro de él, acercó sus labios a éste y recorrió la punta con su lengua, provocando una ligera sacudida en él y sintiendo al momento como su pelo era envuelto con una mano con fuerza. Sonrió complacida, sabiendo que si a algo no podía resistirse el mago, era a eso.

Sabiendo cómo tenía que hacerlo, empezó a mover su mano y envolver con su boca todo lo que pudo, iniciando un compás al que las caderas de Draco poco tardaron en unirse, sacudiéndolas por acto reflejo debido al trabajo de la castaña.

Y es que Granger, realmente sabía cómo hacerlo. Cómo volverlo loco. Conocía a la perfección cómo le gustaba a él que se lo hiciese, despertando, si es que era eso posible, más su hambre animal y sus ganas de tirarla sobre la cama y follársela de cuantas maneras conocía.  
>Cuando los gemidos roncos que escapaban de su garganta se habían vuelto cada vez más prolongados y profundos, posó su mano sobre el pecho de la castaña, echándola hacia atrás y separándola de su miembro. Por el momento.<p>

— Para.

Hermione obedeció sin decir palabra. No se puede decir que porque no le gustase la tarea que segundos antes se encontraba llevando a cabo, sino porque su propio cuerpo reclamaba placer para él también. Ayudándose de sus manos, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que la almohada quedase a su alcance.

Sabiendo el recorrido que ejercería la mano de Draco, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como una de sus manos se colaba entre sus piernas y alcanzaba su propio sexo, percatándose por primera vez de cuán excitado y húmedo estaba éste. Algo que hizo que se sonrojase levemente.

— Túmbate.

Su voz, como un gruñido encerrado en su garganta, hizo que se diese cuenta de que no sólo era ella la que estaba en ese grado de excitación. Todo él emanaba lo mismo por sus poros. Sus labios fruncidos, sus manos apretadas y su mandíbula tensa lo delataban.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose por completo en el colchón y esperando a que él actuase. Agarró sus tobillos, envolviéndolos con la frialdad de su piel, y los arrastró hacia abajo unos centrímetros, acercando el cuerpo de la castaña lo necesario para tenerla entera bajo él. Tal y como quería tenerla. Se lanzó a sus pechos, sabiendo que era uno de los puntos en los que la castaña se mordía el labio y gemía al más mínimo roce, estimulándolos con una mano y su lengua mientras con la otra exploraba la humedad que tan bien la delataba. Dejó la mano en el pecho, posada, mientras que la otra la llevó a su erección y, rodeándola con sus dedos, la acercó hasta el sexo de ella. Provocando que tan sólo el roce hiciese que ella cerrase los ojos, esperando que sucediese.

Pero no. No tan pronto.

Excitado y deseando hacerla sufrir como ella se lo merecía, empezó a deslizarla provocadoramente a lo largo del sexo se ella, golpeandola con un par de toques que hizo que Hermione sólo notase el pálpito en esa zona. Cuando Hermione pensaba que la tortura no podría ser mayor, el pulgar de él alcanzó el botón indicado, empezando a hacer pequeños círculos sobre él. Le encantaba verla así, bajo su merced, con los labios sonrosados, las pupilas ardiendo y las manos aferrándose a las sábanas en un inútil intento de frenar sus gemidos. Por muy dura que intentase hacerse, ese punto era precisamente el más débil que tenía. Con tan sólo un roce, con tan sólo un círculo, Hermione ya estaba bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose y concentrándose en respirar sin violencia, en vano, dejándole a él una maravillosa imagen de sus pechos subiendo y bajando agresivamente sobre su torso.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba con toda su alma. Odiaba que la torturase de esa manera, sabiendo seguramente que sólo él la hacía enloquecer de tal manera. Le odiaba porque precisamente sólo él era capaz de hacer que sintiese su cuerpo como ajeno y como una cárcel para sí misma al mismo tiempo. Le odiaba porque sabía que él lo hacía para nada más y nada menos verla doblegada ante él. Rendida a sus pies y sus caricias. Le odiaba por tantas razones que no recordaba en ese momento ni cuántas ni cuáles eran. Pero lo hacía, Merlín sabía que lo hacía.

— Dime lo que quiero oír, Granger — ordenó él, dejando a un lado su pulgar y llevándolo hasta uno de sus pezones mientras que, provocadoramente, chocaba su miembro contra el de ella, dejando notar su presencia en la zona.

Hermione abrió los ojos pero miró hacia el techo, huyendo de los suyos. Eso era algo que él la mandaba hacer y que odiaba tanto como le gustaba. Otra prueba más de que a él le encantaba verla rendida bajo sus manos, pidiéndole y rogándole que la hiciese suya. El ruego de una sangre sucia a un sangre pura para que la tomase.

Sintió su frío tacto rodeando su mentón, haciendo que ella le mirase a los ojos cuando se lo dijese. No iba a otorgarle el privilegio de no mirarle a los ojos mientras le suplicaba que la follase. Porque, sin duda, esa era la parte favorita de Draco. Más que cualquier otra.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al sentir su mano en el muslo, apretándolo con urgencia, algo que le gustó. Él estaba tan o más desesperado que ella porque eso sucediese.

— P-por favor, Draco... — susurró ella, con voz ronca, casi sin poder respirar.

— ¿Por favor qué, sangresucia? — contestó él, casi sin aliento, apretando aún más su muslo.

— Házmelo — se limitó a responder ella, sonrojándose aún más. Por mucho que en el fondo le gustase esa situación, seguía pareciéndole violenta pese al paso del tiempo y las veces que él se lo había mandado hacer.

— ¿Quieres que te folle, Granger? Dime. ¿Lo quieres? Quiero escuchártelo decir — ordenó él, cansado de que ella evitase decir siempre lo que quería que le hiciese de forma directa. — ¿Quieres que te folle como la comadreja jamás lo hará, impura?

— S-sí... Por favor... — susurró ella, completamente extasiada y sin poder dejar de concentrarse en la mano que, poco a poco, seguía subiendo.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza, situando sus labios en la oreja de ella.

— Impura o no, tengo que hacerlo si me suplicas así — expulsó él de su garganta, en un rugido tan seductor que Hermione no pudo más que desear que entrase en ella en ese mismo instante.

Llevó su mano a su miembro y, en un movimiento seco, la penetró hasta el fondo, haciendo que ella arquease la espalda contra el cómodo colchón. Le necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba que empezase a moverse y a llenarla como sólo él conseguía hacerlo. Sintió como su miembro cubrió el suyo, amoldándose a él y recibiéndolo completamente entregado.

— Me encanta lo estrecho que lo tienes, unmunda — gruñó él, embistiéndola por primera vez a la par que situaba sus grandes manos a ambos extremos del cuerpo de ella, que tan sólo se limitaba a sentirle entrando y saliendo.

Empezó a moverse sobre ella, sin ningún tipo de cuidado y delicadeza. Entrando y saliendo tan fuerte y con tantas ganas de las que disponía. Granger mantenía los ojos cerrados, gesticulando con la boca y abriéndola, dejando escapar gemidos de su garganta sin poder contenerse.

Provocándole. Porque eso era una provocación en toda regla.

Agachó su cuerpo por completo, situándose encima de ella y cubriendo uno de sus pechos con su boca, sintiendo el cálido tacto bajo su lengua mientras se concentraba en no disminuir ni el ritmo ni la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Ella, limitándose a gemir y pedir más, demasiado extasiada como para avergonzarse de las peticiones que sus labios formulaban, provocaba en él una sensación indescriptible. De dueño y señor del mundo. Cómo le gustaría que esa sucia y mugrienta comadreja pudiese ver lo que le hacia a su mujer, cómo ella se le entregaba y se dejaba hacer y cómo lo disfrutaba. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro, es que de la comadreja no sabría follársela como es debido. Algo que agradecía, sin duda, de no ser por ello no tendría a Granger bajo su cuerpo respirando de una forma que rozaba lo agresivo.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo demasiado como para decir algo, limitándose a gemir. Llevó una mano al rubio pelo de él y lo enganchó con fuerza con una mano, acercando su rostro al de ella pero sin llegar a juntar sus labios. Nunca se besaban mientras lo hacían. Únicamente quería deleitarse en la imagen de él gemiendo sobre sus labios. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y los ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados, le daban la imagen más atrayente y cautivadora que había visto en su vida. Su respiración, tan irregular como la suya propia, se mezclaba con los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta mientras golpeaba sus caderas con las de ella y agarraba uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con fuerza moderada entre su mano.

Cada embestida, seca, firme, directa y hasta el fondo de su ser, provocaba en su cuerpo un placer inigualable a cualquier otro.

— Dime... que eres sólo mía... Granger... — ordenó él, cerrando los ojos y entrando en ella de nuevo, sintiendo como su miembro era cubierto de nuevo por las calientes paredes de ella.

Apretó las sábanas con las manos, demasiado sobrepasada por todo como para poder hacer otra cosa. No creía que fuese capaz de hablar, no cuando sus gemidos se encargaban de inutilizar sus cuerdas vocales para algo más.

— S-soy... soy tuya, Malfoy — logró decir, escupiendo las palabras en un gemido incontrolado.

Su cuerpo temblaba, igual que su sexo, de una forma desbocada, sintiendo cómo numerosos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y un cosquilleo empezaba a peregrinar por éste.

— Exacto, eres mía, sangresucia — corroboró él, con un rugido, quitando su mano del pecho de ella para apoyarse en la cama, continuando con el vaivén de sus caderas. Sentía como ella estaba a punto, sus gestos la delataban. Sus manos recorrían las sábanas sin rumbo, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse puesto que éstas no eran suficiente, hasta que encontró su espalda y clavó sus uñas en ella. Su boca, abierta para coger bocanadas de aire, y su labio inferior mordido por sus propios dientes. La pelvis de la morena se movía como por vida propia con urgencia contra él, profundizando cada embestida que su miembro ejercía.

— ¿Quieres correrte, Granger? — gruñó él, demasiado extasiado como para poder controlarse. Bajó su mano de nuevo hasta el punto que, sabía, enloquecía a la sangresucia.

Y ella empezó a temblar sin control alguno, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Gimiento su nombre. El de él y no el de la comadreja. Y de repente, como si explotase, Hermione estalló, arqueando al límite su espalda, arrastrándo a Draco con él, sintiendo como éste se venía con ella y la llenaba, ahora sí, en todos los sentidos posibles y gimiendo su apellido de soltera. Sintió como salió de ella, liberándola de su presencia, viéndole rodar después sobre la cama.  
>Se llevó una mano a su rubio cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y dejando ambos brazos tras su cabeza. Sus mejillas, ahora lejos de encontrarse pálidas, lucían un rosado fascinante y sus ojos, esos ojos grises que suponían su perdición, miraban el techo de una forma hipnotizadora.<p>

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, había perdido la noción de éste y tampoco es que le importase demasiado.

— ¿Granger?

— ¿Hmmm?

— La próxima vez que te folle ten por seguro que vas a querer desmayarte de placer.

Ella se rió, una risa pura, sincera. De las que nunca le había dedicado a él.

— Eso será si hay una próxima vez.

Como si un rayo hubiese pasado por sus ojos, la miró severamente. No le había gustado ese comentario, por mucho que supiese que ella no sería capaz de cumplirlo.

— No te lo crees ni tú — contestó, seguro de sí mismo. Se levantó, hinchando sus pulmones del olor a sexo que cubría la habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo con las pierzas de ropa que un buen rato antes había tirado sin cuidado alguno, bajo la mirada de ella. Y es que, tal y como había dicho él, daba igual lo mucho que lo intentase, lo mucho que quisiese engañarse: sabía que siempre acudiría a la cita.

Aún tumbada en la cama, y esperando a que él se marchase para empezar a vestirse y abandonar ese motel muggle, observó cómo Malfoy se dirigió hasta la puerta, abriéndola para después hablarle antes de marchar.

-Hasta el jueves, Granger.


End file.
